New Family capitulo 8
by creppylover
Summary: CAP 888888888888 LEA Y DESCUBRA DE QUE TRATA :3 PORQUE NO ME ACUERDO XDDDDDDDDDD


**Estoy lista para que me maten :3.**

**CAPITULO 8 ENSEGUIDA. SE TRATA DE QUE TODO PEACEVILLE ESTA EN UN GRAN APAGÓN Y VERÁN COMO SE LO RESUELVEN LOS CHICOS:P SI NO SABEN COMO SE VEN CLARE Y CARL EN MI PRÓXIMO FIC LES MOSTRARE U DIBUJO DE TODOS MIS OC...BUENO LOS MAS IMPORTANTES LOS QUE YO USO MAS. LOS CUALES SON: Clare,Carl,Mack,Roy,Yoyo,Samy,Sally y Maddie.**

**hasta ahora...lea :3.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:El apagón**

Kin y Kon se encuentran en su casa lanzándose seguidamente una pelota de béisbol uno del otro y tienen puesto en sus manos un guante de béisbol.

Kon: ¿Sabes? Esto de lanzarse la pelota uno de otro es divertido, pero ¿por qué la lanzamos lentamente cuando deberíamos hacerlo rápido?  
Kin: Es por seguridad en la casa. Si algo se rompe, nos matan. Pero _(piensa)_ no estaría mal que lancemos rápido la pelota.  
Kon: Así me gusta. Toma _(se la lanza rápido) _  
Kin: _(atrapándola)_ Eso, aquí te va _(Se la lanza rápido) _  
Kon: La tengo, que bueno.  
Kin: Lánzala.  
Kon: Ahí va _(Se la lanza y Kin la atrapa)_  
Kin: Bien, ahora a mí.  
Kin se la lanza, pero en ese instante entra Clare a la casa.  
Clare: Que hay chicos.  
Kon: _(mirando a Clare)_ Hola Clare.

La pelota pasa de largo y se estrella en la ventana al lado de la puerta. Los tres quedan sorprendidos, pero Kin queda con la boca abierta.

Kon: Uhhhhhhh. Yo la pude haber atrapado.  
Kin: ¡¿Viste lo que acabas de hacer?!  
Kon: ¿Y yo que hice? Tú la lanzaste.  
Kin: ¡Sí! ¡Pero debiste atraparla, idiota!  
Kon: Lo siento, es que entró Clare ¿acaso no podía aunque sea saludarla?  
Kin: Sí, es decir no, es decir… ahh olvídalo.  
Clare: ¿Qué hacían?  
Kon: Nada, aunque Kin deberá pagar por lo del vidrio.  
Kin: La próxima vez te arrojaré la pelota en la cara.  
Clare: Bueno, como sea, pase por aquí a decirles que Carrie, Corey, Laney mi hermano y yo acabamos de rentar una película para que veamos esta noche.  
Kin: Qué bueno, pues bien, entonces los esperaremos esta noche, dentro de… _(Mira su reloj)_… 3 horas ya todos debemos estar aquí.  
Clare: De acuerdo, chau.  
Kon y Kin: Chau.  
Kin: Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer ahora eh?  
Kon: ¿Qué tal videojuegos?  
Kin: Sí, vamos _(Salen corriendo al sofá delante del televisor y empiezan a jugar) _

* * *

Ya es de noche en la ciudad. Son casi las nueve de la noche. Kin y Kln siguen jugando.

Kin: ¡Bien! ¡Te gané!  
Kin: ¿Cómo es posible que atacaras la retaguardia de mi ejército?  
Kin: Fácil. Tenía un ejército escondido en el bosque y te ataqué, es que soy bueno en esto.  
Kon: ¿A sí? Y cuando juegas con Carl ¿cómo es posible de que gana siempre a los juegos de carreras?  
Kin: Oye, no sé. Es difícil de vencerlo. Aunque ya le ganaré algún día.  
Kon: Sí, en tus sueños.  
Kin: Ja Ja Ja(Se ríe sarcásticamente)

Tocan el timbre de la casa.

Kon: Si son ustedes chicos, pasen. Si no lo son y si son ladrones les espera una buena pelea conmigo.  
Kin: Los ladrones no tocan timbre, Kon.

Entran Carrie,Clare,Lenny, Corey,Carl y Laney.

Todos menos Kin y Kon:Ya llegamos.  
Kin y Kon: Qué bien.  
Kin: ¿Trajeron la película?  
Clare: Sí _(mostrando la película)_ Es de terror.  
Lenny: Siii...em...Que buena noche va a ser esta._ (Nervioso y algo asustado)_  
Laney: Ya lo creo. _(emocionada)_

Todos se ubican en el sofá. Clare pone la película en el reproductor de DVD y se sienta en el sofá.

Clare: ¿Listos?  
Todos menos ella: Listos.  
Clare: Bien, entonces aquí vamos. _(Toma el control y cuando pone play, se apaga todo) _

Todo el mundo se calla 10 segundos.

Kon: ¿Esto es parte de la película?

Pasan 10 minutos después. La ciudad esta totalmente oscura. Ocurrió un apagón.

* * *

Todos se encuentran en la casa de Kin y Kon esperando una respuesta mientras Kin habla por el teléfono.

Kin: _(Colgando el teléfono)_ Oigan, ya hablé con la Compañía de Electricidad. Dijeron que el apagón afectó toda la ciudad de PeaceVille y no tienen idea de cuando va a volver la luz.  
Coreh: Qué cosa!?  
Clare: Sí, pero es asombroso ver la ciudad sin luz, es genial.  
Kon: Sí, pero lo malo es que la película debe esperar por un largo tiempo.  
Lenny: ¿Y qué se supone que haremos sin luz?  
Laney: No sé. Hagamos algo divertido.  
Corey: ¿Cómo qué?  
Laney: Mmm _(pensando)_ ¿Qué tal si salimos afuera a ver?  
Kin: Bueno.  
Kon: Vamos.

Suena el celular de Corey.

Corey: _(tratando de contestar) _Vamos, aparato insolente.  
Laney: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Corey: No quiere responder. Aprieto el botón pero no funciona. Este celular es una pocilga.  
Carl: ¿Por qué no te compras uno nuevo?  
Corey: Porque tengo fotos que mi mamá precisa.  
Kon: ¿Y hasta cuando tendrás que estar con el celular?  
Corey: Y hasta que mi mamá tenga las fotos en su celular, pero está reparándose ya que se le cayó en el inodoro.

Clare y Carrie aguantan la risa.

Corey: _(Presionando el botón)_ Ya está. ¿Hola?_ (Corey escucha que le están haciendo una broma y enseguida cuelga) _  
Lenny: ¿Quién era?  
Corey: Mack y Roy otra vez con las bromas pesadas.  
Carl: ¿A sí? Creo que tengo un nuevo pasatiempo pensado para hacer.  
Corey: No te atrevas o haré que te tragues este celular de porquería.

Después salen hacia fuera. Caminan cuadra por cuadra mirando a la ciudad sin luz.

Carl: Oigan, esto es aburrido.  
Kin: Sí, buena idea Laney _(sarcástico) _  
Laney: Sí, la verdad es que tenía otra idea.  
Kon: ¿A sí?  
Carl: ¿Cuál?  
Laney: La de quedarnos y no hacer nada. :D  
Kin: Entonces volvamos porque hace un montón de frío.  
Carrie: Sí, vamos, volvamos.  
Corey: De acuerdo.

Se dan la vuelta y se dirigen de nuevo hacia lo de los gemelos:

Kin: Oh no.  
Carrie: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
Kin: Recuerdo que acá solían estar los perros que nos perseguían todo el tiempo.  
Kon: Ay no. Laney, fuiste lista al querer salir a la calle _(sarcástico) _

Corey mira para atrás.

Corey: ¡Oh no! ¡Corran!  
Kin: ¡Ahí vienen perros!  
Carl: ¡Corran!

Carrie: ¡Rápido que nos alcanzan!  
Kon: Hermano, ¿qué hiciste para que esos perros nos persiguieran todo el tiempo?  
Kin: Yo que sé.  
Carrie: Pues al parecer te odian.  
Kin: Pues felicidades, ahora a ustedes también los odian.  
Corey: ¡Corran! ¡Rápido!

Por 5 minutos corren velozmente hacia la casa de los Gemelos. Los chicos llegan la puerta pero ven que está con llave. Kon llega y cuando se da cuenta abre la ventana al lado de la puerta y entra a la casa. Kin saca su llave y abre la puerta y los demás pasan aunque caen al piso debido a los empujones. Kin se levanta rápidamente y cierra la puerta. Pero se dan cuenta enseguida que se olvidaron de Corey, que llega rápidamente hacia la puerta que está con llave otra vez. La ventana está cerrada. Corey ve como se acercan los perros y enseguida agarra una escoba que había a un lado de la puerta y lo utiliza como protección. Pero Corey se acobarda y trata de entrar. Kin abre la puerta, pero Corey coloca accidentalmente la escoba en forma horizontal que no le dejaba entrar. Se golpeaba accidentalmente la escoba con el cuello hasta que la marca se volvió roja y les hacía señales con el dedo a los demás de que su cuello tiene una marca mientras entra. Kon le saca la escoba y Corey entra cayéndose. Kin cierra la puerta desesperadamente y los perros no logran entrar. Todos se encuentran cansados de tanto correr.

Kon: Eso si estuvo cerca.  
Carrie: Laney, todo esto es tu culpa.  
Laney: Ya no necesitaba saberlo.  
Carl: Por suerte, logramos escapar de ellos.  
Clare: Sí, aunque Corey tuvo la suerte de todo el mundo.  
Laney: Aunque su cuello no tuvo tanta suerte.  
Corey: Aunque agradezco seguir respirando.  
Kin: Bueno, debo decir que no tengo ideas para hacer durante esta noche ¿alguien tiene una?  
Carl: Yo sí.

Un rato después.

Carl : ¡Monopolio!  
Kin: Qué excelente idea Carl.  
Carrie: Este juego a mi me encanta.  
Laney: Vamos Carl, lanza los dados.  
Carl: Aquí va _(Lanza los dados y sale 5)_ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. ¡Gané!  
Lenny: Si todavía te falta.  
Carl: Wow, siento como que me falta todo en la vida.  
Kin; Que triste, ahora me toca a mí._ (Le arrebata los dados a Carl) _

Luego la luz vuelve.

Carl: Oigan, volvió la luz.

Se corta la luz de nuevo.

Carl: Ahhh, al demonio.

Laney,Lenny,Kin,Kon y Corey:jajajajajjaja

Más tarde, todos se encuentran charlando sobre diferentes temas, hasta que a Carl se le ocurre una idea.

Carl: Oigan, tengo una idea.  
Corey: ¿A sí? ¿Cuál? Dilo  
Carl: Ya vuelvo. _(Sale corriendo hacia el armario) _  
Laney: ¿Qué estará planeando?  
Clare: No se, pero según la personalidad de mi hermano,será algo bueno y divertido.  
Kin. Tengo sed, voy a la nevera. _(Cuando está en la nevera a buscar una cajita de jugo, aparece Carl con una sábana encima simulado a un fantasma a su lado y asusta a Kin que grita agudamente y se cae al piso. _  
Carl se ríe y se quita la sábana. Los demás se ríen.

Carl: ¿Qué no fue "fantasmoso"? jajajajaja  
Carrie: Ya lo creo jajaja  
Laney: Estuvo genial  
Kin: _(levantándose del piso)_ Ja ja ja muy gracioso. Mírenme _(Kin tiene jugo embarrado en su camisa) _  
Carl: Wow, se asustó tanto que le hizo presión con la mano a la cajita de jugo y se reventó jaja. Qué gracioso.  
Kin: ¿A sí? ¿Esto te parece gracioso? _(Kin toma a Carl y lo tumba al suelo y empieza a agitarlo y sacudirlo. Los demás tratan de separarlos) _  
Kin: ¡Estoy loco! ¡Estoy loco!

Pasan los minutos, y la luz no ha vuelto todavía en la ciudad. Ya son las 11 de la noche.

Kon: No ha vuelto la luz.  
Clare: Que aburrido es esto.  
Kin: Pues aguántatelo porque sin luz no podemos hacer nada.  
Carl: Eso no es cierto. Aún hay cosas que podemos hacer.  
Corey: ¿Cómo qué?  
Carl: Pues podemos contar historias.  
Carrie: Qué divertido, hagámoslo.  
Kin: De acuerdo.

Todos se reúnen en el centro del living y empiezan a contar historias.

Carl: OK, yo empiezo. Una vez, cuando tenía 10 años, cuando fui a la casa de campo de mi abuelo, había montado por primera vez un caballo, pero accidentalmente el caballo me arrojó a un charco de lodo porque creo que lo había asustado.  
Carrie: Qué gracioso.  
Clare:y que lo digan me reí demasiado ese dia  
Kin: Sí, aunque a veces suele ocurrir.  
Carrie: Yo sigo contando. Cuando tenía 9, mis papás me llevaron al parque de la ciudad a alimentar a los patos. Pero de repente me apareció a un lado de mí un pato, me asusté rápidamente y me caí a la fuente de agua.  
Corey: Ese si es más gracioso jajaja.  
Kon: Ya lo creo.  
Clare: Yo sigo. Una vez, cuando tenía 11, había ido a patinar en una pista. Era mi primera vez andando en un patín. Antes había estado practicando para ser una buena patinadora. Pero desgraciadamente, cuando iba patinando, se me cruzó delante de mí un ave y me fui directamente a los botes de basura que había delante.  
Kin: Jajaja, ese si es más gracioso.  
Carl:yo lo vi en primera fila  
Corey: Sí, no puedo creer que te haya pasado eso.  
Laney: Lo mismo digo yo. ¿Les cuento una?  
Todos menos ella: Como no.  
Laney: Bueno. Cuando tenía doce, estaba ayudando a mi papá a arreglar el techo. Era de día y entonces, pisé una porquería que dejaron los pájaros, me resbalé y me caí del techo, aunque un colchón puesto que había debajo amortiguó mi caída.  
Kin y Kon: Wow.  
Corey: Qué interesante.  
Laney: Sí.  
Kon: Aunque odio a los pájaros. Recuerdo una vez que uno de ellos hizo su necesidad sobre mi cabeza. ¿Qué tienen conmigo esas aves?  
Kin: No sé.  
Carl: Recuerden la última vez durante el sorteo. Me había picoteado un pájaro.  
Carrie: Sí, a todos nos picoteó.  
Kin: Todavía tengo las picotadas ya que KON me había arrojado fideos en la cabeza.  
Kon: Para ahuyentar al pájaro.  
Lenny:yo sigo _(todos voltean hacia el)_ Una vez fui con mis hermanos al cine,esto no me pareció nada gracioso pero se que a ustedes si. Bueno,estábamos en el cine pidiendo las palomitas y eso,mi hermano estaba hablando con una chica de ahí y esta le pregunto a el que si no tenia 21 pesos,el negó,yo me acerque a ella y le di el dinero y ella hermano le pregunto que pasaba y dijo que había un gremlin al lado suyo... Y YO ERA ESE GREMLIN. No me gusto eso y ahora mi hermano mayor;Chris me sigue diciendo así.

Corey:Gracias por la información...Gremlin. _(Corey se rió y a Lenny le salio ua venita anime en la cabeza)_

Sorpresivamente, vuelve la luz en toda la ciudad.

Carl: Ey, volvió la luz.  
_Carrie: Qué bueno. _  
_Kin: Salgamos a ver. _  
_Corey: ¡No! Kin ¡Espera! _

_Kin abre la puerta y entran rápidamente los perros adentro. Carl y Corey tratan de hacer salir a los perros de la casa. Kin se levanta del suelo después de que uno de los perros lo empujó al piso y ayuda a sus amigos. Carrie y Laney agarran trapeadores y comienzan a alejar a los perros. Clare abre la puerta, los demás salen afuera, los perros los persiguen, los chicos vuelven adentro y antes de que entrasen los perros, Clare les cierra la puerta. _

_Kin: (Cansado)Trataré de no abrir la puerta hasta entonces. _

_Son casi la medianoche, todos están cansados y se van a dormir. Carrie, Lenny,Corey y Laney ya se habían ido. _

_Carl: Bueno, esta noche no resultó como queríamos. _  
_Clare: Aunque nos divertimos. _  
_Kin: Que bueno. Y Kon, fue muy buena idea al usar cuetes para asustar a los perros y dejarnos en paz. _  
_Clare: Sí, la verdad fue una muy buena idea. _  
_Kon: Sí, a veces soy un genio, a veces no, pero sigo siendo rico, al igual que los demás. _  
_Kin:ah Kon no somos ricos_  
_Kon:ay aja.._  
_Clare: Ah, y la película la veremos mañana antes de devolverla al Videoclub._  
_Carl: Muy bien, de acuerdo. Nos vemos. _  
_Kon: Chau, hasta mañana. _  
_Clare: Nos vemos. _  
_Kin: Chau, adiós. (Cierra la puerta. Kin, enseguida, agarra unos cuetes y los enciende para poder lanzárselos a los perros y asustarlos.)_  
_Kin: Tomen eso, sí, tomen eso. Creyeron que nos podrían atrapar, pero ¿saben qué? (pone un cuete accidentalmente en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón) Nosotros somos más listos que ustedes. Y tengan esto en cuenta, no soy tan tonto como ustedes creen. _

_Y entonces el cuete explota en el trasero de Kin, cae al suelo y grita de dolor (la segunda vez que le pasa) _

_Kin: ¡Ayyy hijo de…! ¡Demonios! (Los perros comienzan a ladrar al parecer, felizmente por lo que le pasó a Kin) _  
_Kin: (asomando la cabeza en la ventana) ¡Cállense! _


End file.
